Material removal systems often incorporate cutting element machines (including, for example, saws and drills) that utilize some form of lubrication to assist in cooling the cutting elements and the workpiece (i.e. the object from which material is being removed). Lubrication can also be used to remove material residual particles (e.g., cutting or drilling particles created during the material removal process) from the cutting interface and prevent the residue from clogging the cutting elements.
Typical lubrication media include liquids such as water or oil. While liquids can be generally effective at cooling the components and flushing material residue, their use can create problems. For example, if the cutting operation is being performed in an environment that can be damaged by liquid, it can be difficult to adequately contain the liquid after it exits the cutting interface. It can be particularly difficult to contain the liquid after it has infiltrated the workpiece's structure if the workpiece is porous or includes holes or cavities. It can also be difficult to contain the liquid after the liquid exits the cutting interface. Liquid lubricants can be particularly problematic if the material removal system is being used in a finished interior environment. The amount of liquid needed to adequately lubricate a cutting interface can also present issues in terms of cost, environmental impact, containment, etc.